


I Just Want to Make You Happy - Part three

by Thisissosobad



Series: Bad Daddy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit sexual content involving a child, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pottercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisissosobad/pseuds/Thisissosobad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily continues making her daddy happy.</p>
<p>WARNING: This fic contains sex with an extremely underage child. If you think you might not want to read it, don't do it and move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Make You Happy - Part three

**Author's Note:**

> JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR: Child molestation of ANY kind is WRONG and I do not condone it in any way. This is fiction, and the views portrayed in this fic are not my own.

I Just Want to Make You Happy – Part three

Lily’s mummy was still on tour with her team and her brothers spent most of their time with Teddy Lupin. That meant that she had a lot of alone time with her daddy. Lily enjoyed their alone time. Especially since daddy had started kissing her girl parts with his tongue. He did it every evening before they went to bed and sometimes even during the day, but that was only if nobody else was home.

Her daddy had told her to never ever tell anyone in the whole wide world about their special times together. Her daddy said that if she ever told anyone, her mummy would find out and then she would be jealous because she would know that Lily was daddy’s favorite person in the world and not mummy. She might even make daddy leave and never ever let Lily see her daddy again. And Lily didn’t want that. It felt good having a secret with her daddy.

She also got to play with daddy’s secret pet every day. It still tasted nasty when he spit and Lily didn’t like to swallow it but it made her daddy happy and she always got ice cream when she did it so it was okay.

One time her daddy had pushed the pet all the way down her throat and held her head there until the pet spit. Lily hadn’t liked that because she couldn’t breathe and had started crying afterwards, so her daddy got her extra ice cream that day. He had told her that he only did it because it felt even better that way and he could feel her love for him much more that way, but that what Lily was doing now was also very good. He hadn’t tried to do it again. Lily felt bad about it. She wanted to show Daddy how much she loved him, so she was practicing in secret to hold her breath so she would be able to do it at some point and make her daddy even happier.

Lily’s daddy had told her that he wanted to try something new the next time the boys were going to stay over at Teddy’s. She was very excited when Al asked their daddy one morning if they could camp out in Teddy’s garden and her daddy said yes.

In the evening when they had finished supper daddy told Lily to go to the living room and take off all her clothes. She did so and sat down waiting for him on the sofa in front of the fire.

When daddy walked in he was only wearing his pants and he sat down next to her.

“You are so beautiful,” he told her. He smiled when he looked at her. Lily liked it when her daddy smiled.

“Are we going to try something new now?” Lily asked him.

“Yes. But only if you want to.”

Lily nodded.

“Good,” her daddy said and smiled. “Sit on top of Daddy, facing Daddy and with a leg on either side of me. Like when you were riding that horse at Aunt Luna’s.”

Lily moved to sit on top of Daddy and he pulled at her so she could feel Daddy’s secret pet against her lady parts. Daddy reached down and touched her lady parts and his special pet through his pants so Lily could feel Daddy’s pet on her special place. It felt good but not as good as daddy’s kisses.

Her daddy’s eyes were closed and he moaned. “Good, Angel. Now just move like when you went horseback riding and make sure that Daddy’s secret pet is always touching your special place.”

Lily started moving her bum back and forth, making sure that her special place was always touching Daddy’s secret pet. Daddy put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Then he pulled her hair to tilt her head upwards so he could kiss her. He stuck his tongue in her mouth. Lily liked it when they played with their tongues.

Daddy moved his hand from her hair and down to squeeze her bum and pulling her even closer. Then he started sort of jumping in his seat, making Lily bounce. He stopped kissing her and leaned his head backwards and began making grunting sounds that nearly made Lily giggle. Then he started shaking and opened his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. Lily knew that meant that the pet would be gone for now.

Lily looked down. Daddy’s secret pet had spit on her lady bits and all the way up on her tummy. She had never tried that before.

When her daddy opened his eyes again he looked at her and smiled. “I love you, Angel.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Lily answered.

“Did your special place sneeze?”

Lily shook her head and Daddy gently lifted her off him and laid her down on the sofa. Then he spread her legs and started kissing her special place with his tongue.

He licked all the way up on her tummy to clean up the sticky spit the pet had left there. Then he moved to lie on top of her, making sure he didn’t squish her, and kissed her with the tongue. Daddy’s mouth tasted like the spit he had just licked off her.

Daddy sucked on her tongue. Then he opened his mouth wide and pushed his tongue even deeper into her mouth and moved his hand up and down her body, from her hip, up her side and up into her hair.

Lily wriggled when he became too heavy.

“Sorry, Angel,” he mumbled against her skin as he moved his kisses lower, down her jaw and throat and further down her chest.

Daddy kissed one of her nipples and sucked it into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. He moved his hand from Lily’s hair and down to pinch her other nipple. It felt odd. But a good odd.

Lily closed her eyes as her daddy’s hand moved from her nipple and down between her legs, where he started rubbing her special place. Lily moved her hips up and down to feel her daddy’s fingers even more. She moved her hands to his hair and held on tight.

“Daddy,” she said lightly. She felt her daddy smile against her nipple.

“Would you like Daddy’s special kisses on your special place?” her daddy asked.

“Yes.”

“What do we say?”

“Yes, please,” Lily answered.

Her daddy kissed his way down her tummy and paused when he reached her special place. Lily could feel his warm breath there.

“Spread your legs for me, Angel,” her daddy said, and Lily spread them wide.

Daddy removed his hand and started kissing her there instead. He kissed her without the tongue at first. Lily knew her daddy did it to tease her.

“Daddy,” she said again. It was almost a whisper.

Her daddy stuck out his tongue and started licking her special place, before he started sucking it and twirling his tongue around there. Lily moved her hands into his hair again and pushed at the back of his head while she moved her hips up and down.

At one point her daddy stopped sucking and licked all the way down to the little hole underneath the special place. Lily didn’t know what it was for, really. Perhaps it was this. He flicked his tongue over it a few times, before he moved up to suck her Little nub into his mouth again. Then he placed one of his fingers right at the hole and pushed at it a little. Her daddy kept his finger there and sometimes pushed it a bit so it would go in to the hole a little bit.

Daddy kept his finger there until Lily felt her special part sneeze. Daddy always made sure that Lily’s special place got to sneeze before they went to bed.

“I love you, Angel,” Daddy said when he tucked her in. He said it every night.

“I love you too, Daddy,” Lily answered.

“And I just want to make you happy.” Daddy also said that every night.

And Lily always told him, “I want to make you happy too, Daddy.”


End file.
